1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sealing arrangement for the gap between adjacent cover edges of two adjustable cover elements which lie one behind the other in their closed position, i.e., cover elements of a motor vehicle sliding roof, sliding and lifting roof, spoiler roof, louvered roof or the like, with a sealing element which is elastic, at least in areas, and which is attached to a cover element in the gap area.
2. Description of Related Art
In a known sealing arrangement of the type to which the invention is directed (German Patent DE 44 43 525 C1), the sealing element is located on a water drain of the cover element which is the rear, and this sealing element has an elastically bendable sealing section which is molded on in one piece, and which can be moved by an impact edge of the cover element which is forward of it, depending on the opening and closing motion thereof, between a relieved rest position which is raised upwardly and which forms a splash-proofing, and a loaded position which covers over the drain. In the case of the known sealing arrangement, proceeding from the closed position of the cover elements, the front cover element with its impact edge is raised relative to the rear cover element or vice versa, the rear cover element with its drain is lowered relative to the front cover element. But, it is not possible, proceeding from the closed position, to raise the rear cover element with its drain relative to the front cover element or to lower the front cover element with its impact edge relative to the rear cover element. As a result of the configuration of the sealing arrangement, therefore, the mutual adjustability of the cover elements is limited.